waterloordfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Treneman
When Jack Rimmer is hired as headmaster of Waterloo Road Comprehensive School, he requires a new deputy head. He decides to employ Andrew Treneman (portrayed by Jamie Glover) on transfer from his middle class private school. Andrew had a much stricter attitude than any of the other staff and was immideatley disliked by many of them as he cracked down on discipline. Personal Storyline Series One Episode One Andrew is told by Jack Rimmer’s secretary, Estelle Cooper, to meet Jack at the pub to discuss employment. He is immediately hired. On his first day he witnesses student Donte Charles stealing a younger child’s bus pass. He phones the police and gets the young boy to back up the truth. Because of the incident he arrives late at the school, having had to get last minute cover for his first lesson. This immediately gives a clash between him and Jack. Andrew clears up the mess of his classroom and establishes a strict seating plan in his next lesson. During the lesson he cracks down on Donte because of his impolite behavior. Donte rings his father, Clarence, and Andrew confiscates his mobile phone but not before Clarence makes his way to the school. After refusing to return the phone immediately, Clarence threatens Andrew and after being called a thug gets into a full-on fight. Jack comes in to separate the fight and Andrew calls the police. He has a quick conversation later with head of pastoral care, Kim Campbell in which she reveals Donte must be put into care as his mother is no longer around. Realising that his strict regime has put the students in danger of being left alone, he and Kim go to the cell and he drops all charges. At colleagues, Tom Clarkson’s and Lorna Dickey’s wedding, he has a deep discussion with Kim but is dragged away by Jack to the school which has received a break-in. He reinstates his proposal to crack down on the school and Jack begins to reluctantly agree. Episode Two Andrew introduces his ‘cooler’ idea to the school much to Kim’s disgust. He also gives his class a chance to write anything for deceased pupil, Adam Deardon, that will not be read, in the hope of establishing good morals. When Donte starts a fight with another pupil, Andrew takes him to the cooler. Under his watch at lunch time, Donte runs away and hides. Andrew is confronted by Kim and Jack and he realises how his new system may not have been the best idea. Andrew find’s Donte’s note to Adam, begging for forgiveness and takes it to Yasmin Deardon, Adam’s sister, to convince her that Donte is sorry. He considers dropping his harsh regiment but Kim persuades him otherwise, deciding it may in fact be a good idea. Episode Three Andrew sorts a dispute between new girl, Zoe Ramsden, who flirts with him, and Lewis Seddon on the bus. He has also set up a new house system at the school. Later he finds student Chlo Grainger wandering the corridors and is shocked to find her teacher, Tom, completely careless about it. That lunchtime he confronts him and is appalled. He is further horrified when Jack tells him that he may have got Zoe pregnant. Andrew later witnesses the birth of Zoe’s child and goes to tell Jack that the baby is not his. Andrew apologises for doubting Jack and watches as Jack punches Craig in the face, claiming he ‘didn’t see anything’. Andrew later refuses the lift home offered to him by Kim, feeling awkward around her. Category:Teachers